A Sonny Easter
by OneDream 2Dream
Summary: Sonny learns something interesting about Chad... and it has to do with Easter! Happy Easter 2011! One-shot for Jastinne!


**Another birthday! Today, and actually today, meaning that I am on time with a fic for once, it's Jastinne's (PointedToes) birthday! So yeah, don't get used to me being on time. But HAPPY BIRTHDAY! **

**This is an Easter story, and I felt like I really should write one. SO because I really have nothing else to say, here's a disclaimer!**

**Disclaimer: For Easter, I am expecting the rights to Sweet-Tarts, Smarties, and SWAC. Because it's not Easter, I do not own any of these things. **

The brunette was covered in paint, eggs drying on a small table. Dyes of purple, pink, orange, blue, green, and yellow were spread over a table, and two cartons of while eggs sat near them. The apartment was filled with stuffed bunnies, egg door hangers, and multiple other Easter things.

A knock on the door startled Sonny, and she dropped her paints. Running to the door, she opened it to find a blonde boy. "Hey!" He said, smirking and inviting himself in.

"Yes?" She asked, pulling her bangs from her eyes.

The boy looked around and smirked. "What are you, the Easter Bunny?" Chad walked to table and picked one up. "They may be good, but don't you think this is for children?"

"There's nothing wrong with doing things you did when you were younger." She retorted, closing the door and walking over to him. He put down the egg and pulled her into an embrace, then pecking her lightly on the lips. She smiled, then watched him move and examine something else.

"What are these?" He chuckled.

She grabbed them out of his hands. "Those are Easter eggs. My mom is stuffing them for the Easter Egg Hunt for all the kids in the condos." He looked at her, confused.

"People actually do that?"

She looked at him. "What did you think; it was some type of myth?" He looked as though he was going to say something, but she cut him off. "I bet you've had an Easter Egg hunt. The eggs were probably filled with five dollar bills and truffles and stuff."

He looked up, sadness filling his eyes. "Sonny?"

"And I'm sure you had your own personal Easter Bunny, and a huge dinner with like other presents and stuff!" She noticed her boyfriend looking down. "What's wrong?"

"I never celebrated Easter." He said, picking up a stuffed bunny. "None of this at all, we weren't one to celebrate stuff. It's a stupid holiday anyways. What's the point of it? I know it's religious and all that stuff, but other than going to church you never do anything. "

Sonny looked shocked. Pushing a completed Easter egg into his hands, she said, "Be here at ten, Easter morning."

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

That morning Chad showed up with a woven basket and a jacket and tie. Sonny was wearing a sundress and nice sandals, plus a sweater. "You ready?" She asked, leading him to the yard. It was huge, and shared by all the condos. Eggs were scattered everywhere.

"I feel stupid." He commented, going to an area with about thirty other kids under the age of 14. Everyone looked up at him, excitement showing on their face.

"Look, Chad Dylan Cooper actually came!" One whispered, named Jastinne.

"I know!" A bunch of girls whispered back, fixing their dresses or playing with their baskets.

Mrs. Munroe then walked in, carrying a megaphone. She too was dressed nicely, scanning the crowd for anyone who didn't belong. Her eyes settled on Chad, but she remembered her daughter's plan and continued to go on with her business. "Hello, and welcome to the 12th annual Ellewood Condominium Easter egg hunt! As you may know, we'll start with the children that need assistance by parents. Then we'll let the children ages 4-7 go, next ages 8-10, and 11 and older. On my mark, we'll let the first children go. Okay?" She held up a bell. "Ready, set, GO!"

Sonny and Chad watched as all the children before them went. Within a matter of minutes, it was their turn. "Okay, so make sure to get a bunch of eggs, but not too many. You don't want the other children to get sad." The brunette made a face, and he rolled his eyes.

"Okay!" Sonny's mom announced. "Ages 11 and older ready? On your mark, get set, GO!" She called, and Chad went out to search. Sonny followed behind him, picking up a few eggs as they went along.

"What are you looking for?" She asked, seeing him search for something in particular.

The boy dropped to the ground to pick up a large golden egg in a small hole behind a tree. "Well, I saw a bunch of golden eggs with a bunch of good stuff in them. You left the room and I took a look and saw small chocolate bunnies, and lots of jellybeans. I'm looking for them."

His girlfriend groaned. "Pick up a few of the other ones too. There's only seven or so of them, and you're probably not going to get more than three." He groaned and picked up a few of the larger blue ones. While working his way through the eggs, he managed to find another gold one under a pile of leaves in the corner of the yard, and another wedged into a stone wall. He found about 17 eggs in his search. After fifteen minutes, it was over and Chad dragged Sonny to a table so he could open the eggs.

"Chad, don't be such a child!" She whined, struggling to keep up.

"No!" He sat down, announcing what he got in each egg. After many calls of Chocolate rabbits, egg shaped candies, Sweet-Tarts, Smarties, and jellybeans, he pushed them back into his bag.

"So do we get food now?" Chad questioned, unwrapping a candy and popping it into his mouth. "I've heard your mom makes really good ham and I am hungry. You did say I could stay for Lunch, right?"

She laughed and patted him on the shoulder. "Of course you can! But one more thing!" She added, smirking.

"What is it?" He asked, looking slightly concerned.

"Say Easter is an amazing holiday and don't judge it ever again!" She commanded.

The blonde laughed and smirked. "You're such a child."

"Say it!" She yelled, loudly enough to attract some attention.

"Fine." Chad said, rolling his eyes.

"Fine." Sonny responded, enjoying their little fight.

"Good!"

"Good!"

He leaned over and began to whisper in her ear. "Easter is an amazing holiday and I won't judge it again."

The brunette looked extremely happy. Pulling her boyfriend into a hug, she said, "Oh, one more thing."

"What?"

With a devious smirk, the girl added, "Happy Easter!"

**How did I do? I'm not exactly sure about this one, but Happy Easter and Happy Birthday! Please review. :D**


End file.
